Sticks and stones
by Taylor SplitSound
Summary: READ READ READ! crazyness! mentions of waffles!Jokes! not sure about kaiba and yugi yet. My first fanfiction & i really want someone to review.
1. Mai's misery

Me: Okay so lets get this fan fiction started!  
Tsuki: Do we have to? I wanna have a nap!  
Suki: Too bad!  
Me: For once I agree with you Suki!  
Tsuki: Anyway this is her first fan fiction effort.  
Me: It may be good it may not be but I'm going to try doing this anyway.

Sticks and stones

Chapter 1-Mai's misery.

Yugi and Mai screamed as they watched the entrance to the cave tumble and fall.  
"Oh great!"grumbled Mai,"We're stuck in a cave, and to make it worse with kaiba!"  
Kaiba smirked as he watched Mai walk over to a wall, curl up by it and cry.  
"Don't worry Mai!We will get out of here somehow!"Yugi said, cautiously aproaching Mai.  
Kaiba looked at his hand held device.'I can get a signal in england yet I can't get one in a cave that is pretty much under a mobile phone tower'  
Mai walked over to the now caved in entrance and began scrabbling at it, desperate to just look at the daylight once.


	2. Darkness and Light

Me: Okay so Tsuki has been ill today so I had to go all round my character village to find someone to fill in.  
Suki: And here she is! She is coming all the way from chapter 3 of another story.  
Binx: I'm Binx! In chapter 3 there is a fight- I almost got punched, then bit the enemy's hand don't ask me why!  
Suki: Why?  
Binx: I SAID DONT ASK!  
Me: *looks at reader* Go read before another argument starts. oh and also, please tell me if I get any spellings wrong.

Chapter 2-Darkness and light

Mai stood up, brushing her clothes down and then, for the first time, noticed that they were in a stifling, Oppressive darkness.

"Does anyone have a torch perhaps?" Mai said, her words were swallowed by the darkness, but it seemed Yugi heard and nudged Kaiba who had dosed off.

"I want syrup with my waffles." Kaiba said, but stayed asleep so Yugi nudged him again. Just then a torch fell out of Kaiba's pocket.

'That saved alot of persuasion' Yugi thought as he flicked the switch for the torch.

A dull, yellow light filled the room.

"WE HAVE LIGHT!" Mai cheered. Kaiba finally woke up, complaining about the light being too bright.


	3. Waffles with syrup

Me: Hi binx!  
Binx: Do you think Kaiba will like his birthday present?  
Tsuki: Who's this?  
Suki: She is now part of the character group.  
Binx: *shakes Tsuki's hand* Hi! I'm Binx!  
Tsuki: Hey aren't you the liger girl in the news?  
Suki: The one that attacked her boyfriend as a liger?  
Binx: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
Me: Go read while I calm them down.

※chapter 3※-Waffles with syrup-

The darkness around them was made even darker after yugi switched off the light. Mai was spinning around randomly, trying to distract her mind from they're obvious fate. "Why me? I'm a good person. how did i deserve this?" Yugi cried.  
"Try spinning, it helps."Said Mai.  
"What the?Are you talking about Mai?!" Kaiba said angrily."Dont you know that we are TRAPPED in here?!"  
"No, no I havent noticed." Mai said sarcastically. "I'm not that stupid!"  
"Could have fooled me." Said Kaiba. Mai found a spoon in her pocket and was digging at the stone wall, she had made a dent in it already.  
" At this rate we will be out of here in a few hours." Said Mai.

The light suddenly flickered on. Seto had put the light on.

--------------end of chapter 3 ----------------

Me: Okay so very short chapter but Pinklava wanted to go money train with her.(on a game)

Binx: HI PEOPLE!

Tsuki: Yeah Binx dont be so hyper....

Suki: You get used to it sis.


	4. Ringo

Me: I know I have been neglecting this story, but the story neglecting stops here.  
Binx: PUT SOME MUSIC ON FOR FLIPS SAKE!  
Me: (puts on music) Happy now Binx?  
Binx: NO! I hate this song!  
Me: Meh, (sings rude boy)  
Binx: (Changes song to love story)  
Me: YAY! I LOVE THIS SONG! Oh and I might as well give his assistant a name so his name is ringo!(named in my dead apple snails honour. dont ask)

* * *

++++Chapter 4++++

* * *

Kaiba looked hopelessly at his phone. His mouth fell open- He had a signal!He quickly dialled his assistant's number.

"Hello? Mr kaiba's assistant speaking." Said his assistant.

" Ringo, its Seto."

"Boss?"

"Yes, I'm stuck in a cave with only Mai and Yugi as company." Said Kaiba.

" WE HEARD THAT!" Yelled Mai and Yugi in unison.

"You were meant to." Kaiba retorted."Anyway please help us, track my phone, I don't care what you do if it gets me out of here."

"Right away Mr kaiba" Said Ringo, Then seto hung up.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Mai teased.

"NO IT WAS MY FLIPPING ASSISTANT!"Yelled Kaiba.

* * *

====End of chapter 4====

* * *

Me: This was really short because ummm.... I actually have no excuses.  
Binx: OMG I never thought I would see the day when Chibi Pluto is out of idea's.  
Me: (Transforms into Sailor Chibi Pluto) WATCH IT!  
Binx:(Hides behind tree)


	5. ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN MAKE A NEW CHAPTER

Me: Sorry guys! this is on hiatus until I get around to working on a new chapter...

Makayla: She has so much work to do on she wolf... tut tut.

Me: HEY! *gets out wand*

Makayla: Oh sugar...


End file.
